The objective off the Core is to facilitate research by supporting the use of (a) analytical and instrument-control equipment in the laboratory, (b) all phases of computing, (c) appropriate data collection, management and analysis methods, and (d) electronic communications. Assistance is given at all stages in the research effort including planning, purchasing, implementation, instruction and maintenance of equipment, and continuing consultation on technical methods.